Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Rencana liburan Seijuuro harus dibatalkan karena tiga bocah yang dititipkan ibunya.../ AkaxKuro/ R&R


**Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC….**

**Pairing : AkaxKuro|Fem! ( Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuki )**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading and don't forget for REVIEW ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan surai scarletnya serta mata heterochromenya Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya kini terperangah dengan note kecil yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya didalam kamarnya. Mungkin note itu bisa diabaikan namun objek yang menjadi tugasnya tidak mungkin dia abaikan.

Anak-anak dengan surai warna-warni kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur Seijuuro. Ada anak dengan surai emas yang duduk sembari mengemut jempolnya, anak dengan surai dark blue yang malah tengah tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya, dan anak dengan surai violet yang tengah memakan snack. Wajah-wajah polos itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau si empu kamar kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Mina tachi… eh ?"

Akashi pun melihat ke sumber suara yang ternyata seorang wanita dengan memegang tiga botol susu ditangannya. Wanita dengan surai baby blue itu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

Bagaimana dengan Akashi ?

Akashi tanya bisa membatu dan menatap intens wanita didepannya. Bidadari, itulah isi pikiran Akashi saat ini.

"Hem… a-ano k-kau Akashi Seijuuro ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan malu-malu terlihat dengan si wanita yang menunduk malu-malu serta semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

"Kau siapa ?" Akhirnya Akashi bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuki."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk kamar ku ?"

"Heh ? apa Akashi-kun tidak membaca pesan dari Seina-baasan ?"

Akashi pun membaca ulang tulisan di note yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

**For **_**My Dear Sei-chan.**_

_**Okaa-san minta tolong pada mu ya my dear.**_

_**Okaa-san dan teman-teman Okaa-san akan berlibur ke Kyoto selama seminggu ini. Kau ingat Bibi Kise Ryuna, Bibi Aomine Daina, dan Bibi Kuroko Tetsuna ?**_

_**Ya, Okaa-san berlibur bersama mereka.**_

_**Jadi Okaa-san minta tolong ah atau mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya perintah untuk menjaga anak-anak dari teman-teman Okaa-san.**_

_**Yang surai emas namanya Kise Ryouta**_

_**Yang surai dark blue namanya Aomine Daiki dan yang surai violet itu namanya Murasakibara Atsushi sesepunya Daiki.**_

_**Ah iya, satu lagi namanya Kuroko Tetsuki dia anak perempuan yang manis anaknya bibi Tetsuna dia yang akan membantu mu merawat Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi ya, jadi baik-baiklah dengan Tetsuki.**_

_**Kalau kau tanya kemana Otou-san mu, dia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri selama dua minggu.**_

_**Jadi ingat jaga baik-baik mereka ya….**_

_** From Your Love**_

_**Akashi Seina.**_

Membaca note dari ibunya sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala. Baru saja menginjak liburan musim panas sudah diberikan tugas ya hem lumayan sangat berat.

"Jadi kau Kuroko Tetsuki ?" Tanya Akashi pada si wanita surai baby blue itu.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kalian bisa masuk kamar ku ?"

"Seina-baasan yang menyuruh ku membawa Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun, dan Atsushi-kun ke sini untuk istirahat."

"Akan ku cek kamar tamu dan bisa kau gunakan nanti dan juga kamar untuk mereka bertiga."

Setelahnya Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko dan tiga anak-anak itu untuk mengecek kamar tamu. Kuroko sendiri langsung memberikan susu ke Ryouta dan Atsushi yang masih belum tidur seperti Daiki karena memang ini jam tidur siang anak-anak itu.

.

.

.

Akashi pun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan melihat Tetsuki tengah memasak. Sebenarnya Akashi sangat canggung dengan seorang wanita yang ya Akashi akui telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau masak ? memang bisa ?"

Kuroko pun menghentikan acara memasaknya dan menatap makanan didepannya, sungguh kelam. Telur saja gosong. Akashi yang belum melihat hasil masakan Kuroko, bingung karena yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab. Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat masakan Kuroko. Terkejut. Tentu saja, masakan Kuroko sangat tidak layak dikonsumsi oleh makhluk hidup yang masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Aku yang memasak dan ceritakan pada ku kenapa kalian bisa dirumah ku." Akashi pun mengambil alih masakan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor dan membereskan makanan gagal yang dimasuknya untuk dibuang.

"Dari cerita Okaa-san, Okaa-san dan Seina-basan adalah teman kecil. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu makanya mau mengadakan reuni bersama Daina-basan, dan Ryuna-basan juga. Tapi karena Daina-basan dan Ryuna-basan punya anak kecil makanya jadi kendala dan Seina-basan mempunyai ide untuk menitipkan anak Daina-basan dan Ryuna-basan pada Akashi-kun dan aku dengan aku dan anak-anak tadi tinggal dirumah ini."

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Sungguh ibunya sangat sukses untuk mengerjainya di liburan musim panas ini. Harusnya liburan ini bisa ia gunakan untuk Training Camp tim basketnya namun rencananya harus di undur setelah tugas dari ibunya selesai.

"UHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Kuroko pun langsung berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar Akashi karena mendengar tangisan. Saat memasuki kamar, ternyata Ryouta jatuh dari atas tempat tidur dan membangunkan Atsushi juga Daiki karena tangisannya. Akashi pun sebenarnya ikut berlari seperti Kuroko dan kembali menghela nafas setelah melihat keadaan dalam kamarnya.

"Tenanglah Ryouta-kun." Kuroko pun menggendong Ryouta untuk menenangkan tangisan Ryouta.

"Acu ditendyang cama Ahominechi caat cedang bobo ccu." Ucap Ryouta di tengah tangisannya.

"Eh ? ciapa yang bilang aho dacal cengeng." Protes Daiki

"Husss.. sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar ya Daiki-kun dan Ryouta-kun."

"Tetsuki-neechin aku lapal." Ucap Atushi dengan polos.

"Kalian mandi dulu nanti kita akan makan yaa.. Akashi-nii sudah masak untuk kita."

"Eh Akashichi-nii/Akashi-nii/Akachin-nii ?" Ucap Ketiga anak itu bersamaan.

Si empu yang punya nama Cuma mengelus dada, sungguh apa-apaan nama panggilan itu. Akashi pun memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada ketiga anak itu.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, kalian bisa memanggil ku Sei-nii."

"Halo Seichi-nii/Sei-nii/Seichin-nii."

Akashi hanya bisa pasrah. Tetap saja ada embel-embel aneh dibelakang namanya saat diucapkan oleh Ryouta dan Atsushi.

.

.

.

Seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan ayah, ibu, dan tiga anak yang tengah makan malam bersama. Akashi sebenarnya enggan ikut dalam makan malam itu namun karena paksaan Ryouta yang ternyata adalah anak paling berisik maka Akashi pun ikut makan malam bersama daripada terus ditarik-tarik oleh Ryouta.

Kuroko tengah menyuapi Daiki dan Ryouta yang berebut untuk minta di suapi dan hanya Atsushi yang makan dengan tenang namun bukan dengan porsi yang normal untuk anak kecil.

"Jadi berapa umur kalian ?"

"Acu umulnya lima tahun, Seichi-nii."

"Aku umulnya enam tahun, Sei-nii."

"Aku umulnya enam tahun juga Seichin-nii."

"Apa Akashi-kun juga bertanya umur ku ?"

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya kau seumuran dengan ku Tetsuki."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Akashi memandang persediaan kulkasnya yang minim dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket terdekat, Kuroko memutuskan untuk ikut untuk sekalian membeli keperluan pribadinya. Ketiga anak itu pun menyanggupi untuk ditinggal dirumah selama satu jam dan hanya diizinkan diruang tengah saja. Tentu saja, Akashi memerintahkan itu dengan keabsolutannya dan sontak ketiga anak itu menyetujuinya.

Setelah perginya Akashi dan Kuroko. Ryouta, Daiki pun menyetel tv didepan mereka untuk membunuh kejenuhan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Atsushi yang malah memilih menyibukan diri denga Tab yang di pinjami Kuroko padanya dan mulai bermain di Tab itu.

"Ne Aominechi gimana cita nonton k-pop ccu.. cekalang pasti cudah muyai ssu.. acu mau lita supel juniol ccu.."

"Oke, aku juga mau liyat gil genelation ko."

"Oce ccu."

.

.

.

Hanya empat puluh limat menit kegiatan belanja Akashi dan kuroko usai dan mereka pun kembali ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. Akashi cukup senang karena sepertinya anak-anak itu menuruti perintahnya dengan baik. Akashi dan Kuroko pun langsung ke ruang tengah dan melihat aktifitas ketiga anak itu.

Mulai dari Atsushi masih sedang sibuk dengan pocky dimulutnya dan juga Tab ditangannya. Lalu Daiki dan Ryouta yang tengah berbinar-binar melihat video music Girls Generation. Akashi sweatdrop. Kuroko tidak berbeda dengan Akashi.

"Tadaima." Seru Kuroko.

"Eh.. Okaeli." Balas Ryouta.

Ryouta pun berlari kearah Kuroko dan merentangan tangannya minta digendong begitu pun Daiki tidak mau kalah. Namun Kuroko tidak menggendong keduanya dan mengajak keduanya untuk duduk didekatnya. Menggendong kedua anak itu, Kuroko merasa sangat tidak kuat Karena mereka berat.

"Tetsuki-neechi tadi Okaa-chi menelpon ccu, Okaa-chi bilang besok kita semua akan belmain ke taman belmain ccu, iya kan Seichi-nii ?"

"Hah ?"

"Iya Sei-nii tadi Okaa-san juga bilang gitu ko."

Akashi masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Daiki dan Ryouta. Kenapa mereka bertanya padanya kalau besok mereka akan keluar rumah. Setidaknya Akashi hanya merencanakan untuk sehrarian dirumah dengan novel yang kemarin dibelinya setelah pulang sekolah.

Namun karena Daiki dan Ryouta merengek karena mereka bilang kalau liburan ke taman bermain itu sudah disetujuinya. Akashi pun menghubungi ibunya, dan sang ibu hanya hanya tertawa dan mengakui kalau itu keputusan sepihak dan karenanya ia harus mengajak ketiga anak itu serta Kuroko untuk ke taman bermain besok. Menolak. Tentu, dilakukan namun ancaman mengenai mobil yang di janjikan ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang tujuhbelas pun menjadi ancaman telak untuknya dengan mau tidak mau menuruti permainan ibunya itu.

"Ya baiklah."

Ryouta dan Daiki pun bersorak senang dan kembali menonton tv. Tapi sudah diganti tayangannya menjadi Disney channel. Kenapa. Tentunya karena perintah Akashi yang disetujui Kuroko.

.

.

.

Akashi sunguh tidak bisa tidur karena ketiga anak itu menolak diberi kamar sendiri dan meminta untuk tidur bersamanya. satu kasur dengan isi empat orang ya, cukup membuat geraknya terbatas. Sepertinya ia harus memindahkan satu kasur lagi ke kamarnya.

Dipandangnya wajah ketiga anak itu, sungguh polos dan menggemaskan. Akashi yang biasanya seorang diri karena anak tunggal kini merasa seperti kakak dengan tiga adiknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Mungkin bukan karakternya bisa manis didepan anak kecil, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti semua permintaan tiga anak itu. Seperti liburan ke taman bermain besok, sebenrnya Akashi sangat malas namun karena melihat mereka semua meminta dengan antusias tentu saja Akashi tidak tega untuk menolak dan membuat tiga anak itu sedih. Dan tentunya karena ancaman sang ibu juga menjadi alasan kedua.

Bukan hanya tiga anak itu saja, kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuki menjadi sesuatu yang menarik tersendiri. Sebutlah Akashi jatuh cinta. Sepanjang belanja dengan Tetsuki, detak jantung Akashi menjadi tidak normal. Tetsuki seperti bidadari dimatanya. Mungkin ada baiknya, ibunya liburan karenanya ia bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuki.

**-T.B.C-**

**Ne, bagaimana ?**

**Aneh kah ?**

**Ya, silakan berikan Review kalian.**

**Mau saran untuk kelanjutan alur pun silakan review atau PM **

**Sankyu na…**


End file.
